


The Return of the MIA God

by tamagoyaki



Series: The Return of the MIA God [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demons, Drama & Romance, HOB AU, M/M, No knowledge of HOB needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/tamagoyaki
Summary: There are three realms in this world:The Mortal Realm, where the humans reside;The Ghost Realm, where ghosts and demons lurk;Then finally, the Heavens, where the Gods dwell.Fox God Natsu is the Sky God, or the No. 2 of the Heavens.This is a story of how he eventually ends up with the Three Realms' Biggest Menace.Alternatively,Fox God Natsu is forced to make a return to the Heavens after 800 years of absence..........This is why he didn't want to return!
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: The Return of the MIA God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	The Return of the MIA God

**Author's Note:**

> \- Have been translating novels more than I've been writing. Will be a bit rusty. This first chapter's gonna be lengthy since both KHR and HOB fans will find the worldbuilding quite different from what they knew and expected.
> 
> \- This is not a jibe at coronavirus. It just so happens that HOB has mentions of a 'disease', so please don't think I am making light of the pandemic.
> 
> \- This is mostly an Introduction / Prologue. It will tell you the circumstances of Tsuna's life so far, as both a God and a human. Don't expect anything else to happen, because his background is complicated and this will lay the foundation for all that will happen later.
> 
> \- Let the story speak for itself. I hope you enjoy!

The kingdom is in a crisis. Their most honourable Crowned Prince had ascended to the skies as a God and has yet to return to help them despite their prayers. Day by day, fires blaze as frenzied men take to burning down villages where disease runs rampant; statues of the Sky God fall and crumple as the infuriated people turned on their Crowned Prince for his inaction. They step on his statues, wreck his temples, and rebuild new statues of him bowing in apology.

As for the second and lesser known Prince, Vongola Tsunayoshi – He is concerned, but hardly with that as he rides his horse to the distance.

Smooth hands gripping on to the ropes, the Prince is bounced on the horse with the clear mark of horsemanship so terrible, even the common folk stop to gape at the sight.

He clenches his teeth, near tears as he tightens his feet around the beast’s centre. One hand pulls the hood of the traveller’s cloak lower over his head, whereas the other rubs soothingly over the top of the horse’s head. He bites down on the “HIII—”, a trademark yelp of his that will give his identity away.

“…please… I can’t… I don’t have the time for this. I’ll give you any number of carrots when we get home. Just, please. Bring me to where Chaos is?”

The horse comes to an abrupt stop. Turning its large eyes on him, it gives a haughty snort and blows out a warm, wet gust of air.

Tsunayoshi’s eyes are wet, but he presses his lips together and forces a smile.

“Please— _Uwah!_ ”

The dismissive horse takes off with him bouncing indignantly on its back, racing towards the outskirts of the capital.

The Kingdom of Vongola used to be prosperous. With plenty of food to fill the bellies and wealth that’s sufficient to carve luxurious statues and hang gorgeous tapestries around nearly every corner, art, beauty, and food were the three main things Vongola was known for.

But now?

That’s no longer the case.

With the spread of this ailment, villagers are dying. Parts of the country are in conflict with each other, due to the uneven distribution of resources and aversion towards migration. More than anyone, the royal family is cast under the accusing questions of the people—

\--How can you let such a thing happen? Why aren’t you doing a thing? What about the royal treasury? And that Crowned Prince of yours! We gave him so much, building temples, carving statues, and even offering hundreds of thousands of incenses once he ascended!

Now, where is he when we need him?

Vongola Tsunayoshi bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as he knits his fingers into the horse’s fur.

He already knows – That Vongola Giotto had come down once; had stood in the grand hall of the palace while their parents are discussing what to do; had been there, eyes azure like the skies widening in grief, but incapable of being seen. Incapable of descending.

He already knows – What the true identity of this illness is.

He already knows – _The cure_.

All that’s left is—

( _“…uph!”_ ) ( _“Dear, please, don’t—”_ ) ( _“Do it. Please do it. Mom. D…Dad…”_ ) ( _Swords pierce his body, but his lips barely tremble. In the grand hall where the Emperor sees to the guests, one youth hangs, crucified. At the heart of a faceless crowd of strangers, with only a handful of familiar faces standing at the edges, the youth’s head hangs lifelessly and awaits the next sword piercing his gut. Distantly, he can hear them fighting amongst themselves. But even those distant voices no longer stir any feelings._ ) (“Herbivores. Kill him. Before I kill you.”)

When a run-down, old temple at the edge of the capital comes into view, Vongola Tsunayoshi flings himself off the horse, equal parts teary and relieved.

That child is still there, at the door of the temple. Raven-haired, a black ring tattooed around his neck. Silly sideburns and eight and peering up at him through narrowed eyes, as though sensing something off about him.

Of course he knows something’s off, with how he looks.

Tsunayoshi wants to kick himself.

He needs to get a grip on himself.

Gripping the edge of the hood between two fingers, Tsunayoshi forces a smile and blinks away the tears before pulling it back.

“Chaos,” He _beams_ , even as terrified as he is. Even as much as he wants to cry out. “I found the cure.”

Chaos’ onyx eyes only search his face once before they harden like steel.

“What is it, Dame-Tsuna?” That young, dark voice doesn’t carry an ounce of the innocence or relief it should.

But that, too, is something which Tsunayoshi has gotten used to.

This child, Chaos, is the boy he had saved at age fifteen. Three years ago, when his brother was performing the ceremonial sword dance to celebrate the Gods and to receive blessings to ward off danger to their country for the next decade, this boy fell from the skies out of the blue and interrupted the ceremony.

At that time, many were horrified as it was a tradition of grand proportions. Eventually, when the countrymen came to their senses, some called for his death and others called for retribution. Fortunately, Chaos was smart for his age and ran off before they could catch him. At that time, in the back of the large castle, where Tsunayoshi was ~~slacking~~ lodging, he came across Chaos and hid him from the guards. Only with the aid of his older brother Giotto, who noticed his strange behaviour and found out by following him, then were they able to sneak Chaos out.

Speaking of which, he had thought something was off about Chaos even back then.

The boy of eight was gravely injured and while his expression carried none of the hurt one would expect from a boy who was pushed off the top of the castle, shadows lurked in his eyes in a manner reminiscent to war veterans whenever he thought Tsunayoshi wasn’t looking.

Back then, Tsunayoshi hadn’t thought too much of it. To him, even if he is a useless, weakling of a Prince who’s pretty much a figurehead in everyone’s eyes, Chaos is someone he can protect with these frail hands of his.

Three years later, Chaos looks not a day past eight and here they are at a run-down temple, looking at each other.

In the next second, Tsunayoshi’s thrown back to reality from his thoughts by an explosion of pain in his lower thigh. He makes the sound of a wounded animal, a stifled whimper locked in his throat as he hunches over, hugging his knees and his throbbing thighs.

“What are you daydreaming for when I asked you a question.” Chaos isn’t the slightest bit repentant over his kick.

And this child too, Tsunayoshi thinks with tears of pain stinging his eyes, a sad smile pulling at his lips, is the only one who dares treat him like this.

The seconds tick by as he hangs his head.

One… Two… Three…

He needs to get a move on.

“—Tsuna?” The ‘Dame’ is dropped.

Tsunayoshi smiles earnestly with his eyes curving, beads of tears weighing on the edges of his eyes as he looks up.

“Chaos,” The Second Prince of the Vongola Kingdom says, “Do you trust me?”

.

.

.

(This is the moment he dies as a human for the good of the world.)

.

.

.

Sky.

That is a wretched title to inherit.

Nine-Tailed Fox God Natsu, or Sawada Tsunayoshi, stares glumly at the golden plates of his ceiling, curled up in his baby kitsune form.

Sky.

That is the title closest to ‘Heavens’ in all of the titles of the Heavens.

The world which they live in can be split into three realms:

The Mortal Realm, where the humans reside;

The Ghost Realm, where ghosts and demons lurk;

Then finally, the Heavens, where the Gods dwell.

The Heavens can be then further split into Upper and Middle Heavens.

Upper Heavens: This is home to those one-in-every-few centuries mortals who accomplished some legendary feat, got worshipped, and eventually ascended into Godhood.

Middle Heavens: This is where those lackeys brought along by Upper Heavens Gods stay. Some people call the gods here personal attendants, or ‘Small Gods’. They are also worshipped. But essentially, they are lackeys.

In the present Upper Heavens, there are only about a hundred Gods.

The seven ‘Weather Gods’ are considered the bunch that is closest to the Great Emperor who rules the Heavens –

Sky, Storm, Rain, Thunder, Sun, Cloud, Mist.

And ‘Sky’ is hailed as their leader due to his name.

That is him.

The Fox God Natsu, (True Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi), is the Sky God.

He has been for the last eight centuries, not to any of his knowledge.

… _Sobs._

Outside the open window framed by translucent curtains, the sky flashes rainbow briefly, catching his attention.

Flicking an ear, the nine-tailed baby fox curled up against a luxurious silk cushion curiously pads over to peek over the edge of the window sill.

And Tsuna utterly deadpans at the sight.

The Upper Heavens remains the same as the last time he visited. Everything is still a complete and utter overkill.

What’s there to say?

Ground made of white clouds, skies painted with faint dashes of pink and purple from the rising sun, roads paved from marble and finally, large erected palaces laid with gold bricks everywhere you turn.

This is indeed the Residential Area of Upper Heaven. In this place, every god needs some gold to boost their ego and some distance from each other to turn their noses up at each other without offending anyone.

But that isn’t what caused his very dignified deadpan.

Standing outside a hemispheric barrier that envelops his dragon-hoard of offerings and not-very-humble abode, three figures are peering into his palace – one disgruntled, another chuckling, then the third—

“Natsu……It’s time to wake up!!!” Comes the devious whine.

The sight of cherub tan face mushed against the barrier makes Tsuna want to go to bed and never look out.

“We-are-here-to-play~…” Thunder God, Bovino Lambo (the temporarily age-regressed version), drags out the words while wriggling his fingers grossly. If Tsuna’s experience with him is of any indication, that signals sticky fingers, snot-faced brat, and tail-glomping arms.

Tsuna sweatdrops as he slinks deeper into his den, leaving a cute button nose poking out.

“Stupid Cow.” Storm God, Gokudera Hayato, throws a side-glare down at him. “Didn’t we tell you to call him by his title?”

It is considered manners amongst Gods to refer to each other by their title if they are not very close with each other. But while the Weather Gods should be close, yesterday was the first time Tsuna has ever met any of them.

“ _Bleh blehblehblehbleh!_ Natsu’s close to me!” Lambo returns, childishly pulling down on his lower eyelid.

A few ticked marks pop up on Gokudera’s temples.

“You little……”

“Haha!” Laughs the Rain God, Yamamoto Takeshi, “Lighten up a little! Sky did bring Lambo back after all. Of course he’d be close to him.”

Gritting his teeth, Gokudera “tch”s and turns away, “It’s not as if he had any other choice. With this little bugger on his hands, how the hell can he continue wandering?”

“ _Maa_ … Even if you say that, when all’s said and done, didn’t Sky finally break his 800 year-long pilgrimage? I wonder if Sky reached enlightenment?”

‘Pilgrimage’? What pilgrimage? Tsuna chokes. He’s been working tirelessly to avoid the Upper Heavens, just so you know!

But regardless of what he feels, he shouldn’t keep his fellow gods waiting……

Rustling his fur coat a little and nipping out the tangles in his nine fluffy tails, Tsuna hops out of the window sill, crossing the massive distance to his three visitors.

“Storm, Rain – Lambo,” Tsuna pauses, exasperated at the smug look Lambo shoots an increasingly peeved Gokudera, “What brings you here this early in the morning?”

“Sky!” Yamamoto’s voice bubbles merrily with laughter. While Lambo bursts into immediate ramblings, he says, “Haha, since this is your first time staying over, we thought you’d like fair warning before the festival begins!”

“What festival?” Tsuna blinks.

“Well,” The Rain God squats down on one knee to get to his level, earning Tsuna’s appreciative look. He grins and leans in ominously, only to grin, “This is a festival that no one wants to join. It’s the _Enma-tival_.”

Tsuna: “……”

He remains blanker than blank.

“Get on with it already.” Interrupts the grouchy Gokudera, who casts a testy look off to the side. “It’s about time.”

Yamamoto throws his head back in a laugh: “You’re right. Sky, this is a necessary intervention. Care to join us for breakfast?”

Tsuna stares at him, lost, but he steps into his offered hands. Yamamoto picks him up and puts him on his shoulder.

Who the hell knows what they’re spouting? But here he goes.

As they get a move-on (to where?), Lambo skips circles around Yamamoto and chimes in a pompous manner: “Natsu, Natsu, heheh~! Guess what, guess what?! Lambo-san was finally able to eat Takoyaki last night!”

The edges of Tsuna’s ‘^’-shaped mouth lift slightly in a fox’s smile, “Good for you, Lambo. Do you know where we’re going?”

“The morning evacuation shelter.” Comes the gruff answer from a person he doesn’t expect.

Tsuna startles.

Gokudera flicks a look down at him before turning his eyes upfront.

“Misfortune God Enma’s on his way out to work. So everyone living in the Main District are to evacuate to the shelter.” His face darkens. He grumbles in a low mutter, “Should’ve known better than to get promoted to Storm, if I had to live in the Main District……”

“Ah……ah.” Tsuna really doesn’t know what else to say, because once again, he’s struck by the hilarity of the situation.

Is Misfortune God Enma’s luck really that contagious?

“……Why didn’t the Great Emperor relocate him to the entrance then?” He can come and leave without meeting anybody. No matter how you think about it, that’s the best solution.

Gokudera’s face immediately darkens by several notches, “Tried and failed.”

Lambo digs his nose, sniggering, “Octopus-Head! Pink was a nice colour on you, Octopus-Head! It made Octopus-Head look even more like an Octopus-Head!”

Gokudera’s expression turns thunderous, “……Run.”

Lambo: “Gyupah! Ahahaha!”

The cheeky little Thunder God chortles delightfully as he runs circles around the dark-faced Storm chasing him.

Yamamoto notices the hesitant glance Tsuna is sending his way and smiles, “Apparently, Gokudera bumped into him on his way back from work and got his hair turned pink for weeks.”

Lambo snickers as he backs up, “Virgin _Pink_ ~!”

Gokudera: “You………!!!”

Yamamoto brightly goes on with a merry laugh, “Some gods spread a couple of rumours. Now, Gokudera has a devoted follower base thinking he’s a part-time Love God in Pink mode!”

Gokudera tosses a downright lethal look at Yamamoto, “ _Shut it_.” And then, he sends a murderous look at Lambo. “I’m going to blow you to pieces when your adult form returns.”

Lambo: “Gyahahahahah!”

Tsuna: “……” (=u=) Why does he think he knows one of those culprits?

As they continue on their way, Yamamoto goes on to ask, “Natsu – It’s ok that I call you that, right? How have you been finding it here?”

Tsuna buffers for three seconds to filter out his total disdain, “It’s… not bad. I’ve been able to live in luxury ever since I got here last night. I guess I’m just more used to forest life though.”

Yamamoto: “Haha, it’s not bad to go on a pilgrimage, but sometimes, you just need a place to rest your old bones, y’know?”

Tsuna: “……” (=v=;;) Is he insinuating that he’s old?

Tsuna switches the topic, “How old are you, Yamamoto-kun?”

‘-kun’ for the sake of reminding him to respect his elders!

Yamamoto smiles brightly, “I’m only two centuries younger than you! Gokudera there ascended just about the same time as me, but Lambo only came up two centuries ago.”

Tsuna dons a face that’s flat out exasperated, muttering, “……Why do I suddenly feel so old?”

Who knows whether it’s intentional or not, but Yamamoto throws him another knife, “Haha! In terms of age, Natsu’s probably one of the oldest ones in the Upper Heavens now. The Great Emperor takes care of the older ones, so it’s not too bad! You get a barrier for your offerings. He designed your house personally for you. You even get the title of the Sky!”

Tsuna: ……

Why does this seem to contradict the Great Emperor’s words yesterday? At that time, that lazy-looking Emperor had said:

“Four centuries back, your offerings finally exceeded the space in our treasury – _Slurrrrrrp *because he’s eating noodles*_ \-- Many thieves were caught when they’re left to pile. The complaints got troublesome, so I got Irie-kun to spend as much of your money as he could. Here. Take this, this, and this. Those were the most expensive assets he found on the market.”

“Assets” = _Ka-ching!_ = The gold fox statues at his door, smiling poised and lavishly at the passerbys outside his door

“Assets” = _Ka-ching-ching!_ = A dunno-how-many-merits worth of barrier surrounding his home + the most gigantic palace next to the Emperor’s

“Assets” = _Ching-ching-ching-ling-ching!_ = The enchanted forest he’s been dwelling in, thinking he’s been oh-so-smoothly and proudly evading the God whom the land belongs to.

\--And apparently, that piece of land belonged to him this whole time.

Tsuna: “……” But amongst the things Yamamoto said, there’s just one thing he’s got to correct, “…I don’t know when I got to become Sky. I don’t even know I’m Sky.”

It comes out as a bit of a dreadful whine, but it’s true.

Eight centuries. For eight centuries, he has dodged the Upper Heavens’ every attempt to contact him.

Right from the start when he’d ascended, he didn’t want to be a God. Therefore, within three minutes of his arrival, he’d hopped through Upper Heavens’ doors and free-fall’ed eight thousand metres to the ground. According to some of the middle gods who visited his shrines, he made record for the shortest-staying God.

Now, after he returned to bring a lost little cow back home, you’re telling him that he’s made riches, is a virtual Elder, and is as grand as the Sky all along?! Who the hell are you kidding?!

Tsuna _fervently_ rejects this title with all his might.

Yamamoto cocks him a sympathetic look, “ _Maa_ … Even if you say that, what’s done is done. We can only serve out our length of duty before we pass on the title.”

Tsuna’s eyes brighten and his fox ears perk up, “Yamamoto, are you also a member of the unwilling camp?”

His voice rises with hope, but alas, Yamamoto smiles apologetically.

“Sorry, I’m a member of the willing camp.” He chuckles, tugging a hand through his spiky hair.

Tsuna wilts.

“Sorry.” Yamamoto tags on with a grin.

The thing about Weather Gods is this: They’re rashly picked and oftentimes for the most whimsical reasons forked out by the Great Emperor.

Take for instance, Tsuna. When he had whimpered a very lost and devastated “Why?” at the Great Emperor’s place the day before, the Great Emperor had declared incredulously, sounding as though amazed by his confusion: “You were away. How could I not take advantage of the opportunity?”

Tsuna: “……”

1st Point of Note regarding the Weather Gods: Nobody wants to be the Sky God. This is because Gods are fickle creatures, and to be the Sky means to be the one managing six of these havoc-wrecking demons. Now, what would the mortals say if they hear about this?

2nd and 3rd Points regarding the Weather Gods:

Very rarely do Gods want to be Weather Gods at all, because why inherit a title when you can make a name for yourself?

Also – Weather Gods are Martial Gods. With the order of Cloud, Sun, Rain, Sky, Storm, Thunder, and Cloud taking the regions running through the North-West to the North-East (the Great Emperor takes the North), their duty is to protect the mortals dwelling in their respective territory.

This means that Sky has to take care of six rabid cannons full of firepower ready to shoot at any time.

……

_He’s screwed._

But Tsuna has a plan.

He will get away from this.

_He must get away from this._

Twenty long minutes later, with a walk that’s all done by Yamamoto and two Weather Gods squabbling behind them like the children one is and one’s not, they finally arrive at the “morning evacuation shelter”.

There is only one thing to say: The “shelter” is not a shelter.

It is an ornament garden lying in the midst of a warzone where several rabid dogs — he means, _Martial Gods_ have been let loose. As Tsuna (=.=;;)’s at the tall pile of shattered marble and bent-in gold plates, the three Weather Gods unblinkingly step into the flower garden with a gentle shimmering of the protective barrier.

In the flowery piece of utopia where various tables of breakfasts are laid out and dozens of highly-ranked Gods make merry, an amber-haired, moonwhite-clad goddess looks up from her conversation with a white-haired god:

“Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, and Lambo-kun, you made it in time!” The way she says that is no different from a gasp of relief for escaping some great tragedy.

Yamamoto grins, “Yo, Sasagawa!”

Gokudera scoffs, “Woman.”

Lambo: “Gupyah! Those grapes are Lambo-san’s _neeeeh_!”

The unknown goddess giggles warmly, “There’s no need to rush. There’s plenty to go around, Lambo-kun!”

Following after their trail with her eyes, amber eyes widen marginally at the sight of a baby fox looking around dazedly, “Is that……?”

Yamamoto: “Yup.”

Gokudera: “ _Che_!”

Lambo: “Natsu, you slow-poke! Don’t blame Lambo-san if your food’s all gone!!!”

Tsuna is still staring at the obvious indents of sharp and blunt weapons on gold plates when he is called back to the present. He quickly turns his head back upfront, gulping as his thoughts are swept away by the many gazes subtly landing on him.

“C-Coming!”

As he takes his first step in, he can’t help but remember all that Literature God, Irie Shoichi had shared the day before, when he was showing him to his palace.

With sharp steps echoing against the marble path and clipped words, he had said:

“You, the Fox God Natsu, are a legend. You are the one who all Gods in the Heavens aspire to be. We’ve been waiting for your return since eight hundred years ago.”

Tsuna was thunderstruck, “No… But I…” He lowered his head. “I am... a _demon_.”

He is a demon. Fox God Natsu, who the many mortals down in the mortal realm worship, is a demon. He has been one right from the start, when he took his first step into the heavens.

Ordinary mortals might not be able to tell, but the Gods who were alerted to the birth of a new God immediately realized within three seconds of meeting him. Their faces drained of all colours. They were appalled.

But Literature God Shoichi was unfazed by that, “You ascended despite that. Because of that. That can hardly be a concern.”

Not paying heed to how Tsuna jolted, surprised that he saw through his excuse so simply, he turned on his heels to lead Tsuna down the Main District.

“You have already proved yourself worthy of your title. ‘Sky’ was given by the Great Emperor as nothing more than a title to reinforce your standing as the people’s protector. All prejudices have been rescinded. So what’s stopping you from returning?”

As expected of a Literature God whose only concern is accruing information. He cuts straight to the heart of the matter. Tsuna’s answering silence had been vastly different from all answers that popped up in his head in that moment.

_Far too many things_.

Tsuna gives a wry smile, bitter and lost to the eyes of the Gods as he tracks up to the trio.

To his surprise, Yamamoto bends down and offers him his arm. This time, it isn’t two palms offering to hook under his front paws. Instead, it is the crook of an elbow inviting him to climb up. While tedious, this little extra bit of initiative required on his part dissipates all impression of him being Yamamoto’s ‘pet’ in the other Gods’ eyes. It also brings them up to eye-level, not having them look down on him.

Tsuna levels an appreciative look at Yamamoto, sweeping his eyes away and pretending not to see the laughter in those milky brown eyes. It seems that the Rain God is more tactful than he lets others on.

Yamamoto beams as he looks at the pairs of gods: “Sempai, Sasagawa, this is Natsu, our Sky God! Natsu, this is Sempai and Sasagawa!”

‘Sasagawa’ giggles, “Hahaha! That hardly explains a thing, Yamamoto-kun!”

‘Sempai’ shouts, “Osu, Natsu! You’re EXTREMELY small!”

‘Natsu’: “???”

‘Sasagawa’ eyes the white-haired god in exasperated but fond reproach, “Onii-chan, you don’t say that to someone you just met! Ah! We haven’t introduced ourselves, have we? I am Sasagawa Kyoko, the Moon Goddess. This is my older brother, Sasagawa Ryohei. He is the Sun God.”

\--Which makes him one of Tsuna’s Weather Gods.

Tsuna gives a fox’s smile, only to dip his head in greeting upon realizing they might not be able to interpret his expression, “N…Nice to meet you. I am Natsu, the Sky God – apparently.”

His wide eyes display disbelief. When introducing oneself, it only makes sense to go by the better title. But he just can’t get used to it.

The Moon Goddess Kyoko giggles and leans in, smiling knowingly, “Rest easy. Me and my brother won’t bite, we’re all in the Weather Gods’ clique.” Seeing as if more gods are making their way over, she smiles and waves, taking her leave, “We’ll see you later, Natsu-kun!”

Tsuna is way too muddled by the current affairs to care about her informal address, “Mnh!”

“Well, well~ Who do we have here? If it isn’t one of our Animal Triad~” Comes a lilting voice full of playfulness.

To Tsuna’s surprise, Gokudera, who hasn’t spoken a single word throughout this exchange, suddenly growls, “Byakuran.”

‘Byakuran’ is a white-haired man who is several years older than Tsuna’s human form with purple markings and a mischievous smile.

Tsuna’s eyes instantaneously grow horrified looking at him: “D-D-D-Dragon God Byakuran……?”

His voice falls below a faint whisper.

Periwinkle eyes curve into a Cheshire grin, “Hm? You called~?”

Tsuna: “N-N-No, I didn’t!”

Gokudera knits his brows together, frowning, “?”

Gods are able to hear the prayers of their followers. Although Tsuna may not have visited the Upper Heavens a single time in the past eight centuries, there are a few Middle Heaven dwellers who would pray to him, having been lucky enough to be protected by him during one dangerous mission or another.

During those times where they would light an incense for Tsuna and clapse their hands together in prayer, they, who are well aware of the prayer-transmission system, would unfailingly pray for one thing:

_That is, for Fox God Natsu to never run into the Dragon God!_

As well as:

  1. _His favourite food is foxes!_



Thus in this manner, Tsuna was alerted to the existence of a Dragon God.

Anyways, their meeting goes something along the lines of:

Gokudera: “Get lost!”

Byakuran gives an eye-smile, “What’s wrong with meeting a fellow member of the animal triad, Hayato-kun~?”

Gokudera lets out a soundless hiss, “Do I look that stupid to you? Bare your nasty fangs elsewhere!”

Byakuran makes a soundless laugh, as though amused to no end, “But~ This is the Fox God Natsu who’s been missing all this time. The Fox God Natsu _who belongs to us_.” He lowers his voice.

Gokudera may not be close to the Sky God, and he may not hold an ounce of affection for the way the Sky God never comes back, but even so, he’ll rather die than to hand one of their “Weather Gang” to this dragon, “You…!”

“ _Maa_ , don’t get so excited! How about some piping hot Takoyaki, Gokudera?” Yamamoto says around a mouthful of octopi, hand wielding a toothpick.

A tick mark appears on Gokudera’s face, “Shut up! What’re you doing eating at a time like this…..”

Only when he sees Yamamoto then does he falter, “…Where is he?”

That fox who they have been fighting over is no longer on Yamamoto’s shoulder.

Byakuran, Gokudera, and Lambo: “Eh?”

A man bearing rainy white locks and onyx eyes slurps on his ramen as he drifts passed the Gods.

There is not much to say. Everyone knows that the Great Emperor is a casual Boss who likes to mind his own business. His only likes are ramen, people who do their jobs well, and the occasional “children” (as he calls them, but really, they are a bunch of old crooks close to him in age) who he finds worthy of pampering. One of them is the Sky God, who is hardworking to the extent of never coming home to the Upper Heavens.

Therefore, when they see him passing by, no one dares to stop him in his tracks, merely smiling courteously or dipping their heads tersely in greeting.

Flipping his long, embroidered gold sleeves back, the mighty ruler of the three realms, no. 1 most hailed God and Great Emperor of the twin Heavens then…… squats down unglamorously right beside a bush.

_Sssh!_ It’s okay! Everything’s okay when it comes to the Great Emperor! You don’t want him to get pissed and throw more work on you!

His Majesty the Great Emperor says lackadaisically with a touch of amusement, his back still to the bush: “Not coming to eat?”

He pushes a bowl of ~~dogfood~~ ramen towards the bush.

Tsuna: “……” (Translation: Take back this bowl of dogfood please.)

The Great Emperor shrugs, “Okay, then.”

The ceramic bowl of ramen pulls away from the crevice in the bushes through which he can see. Tsuna deadpans at the total lack of sincerity coming from this corrupt Emperor when the sounds of slurping begins. As expected……

Five minutes later, during which Tsuna silently throws an insult in his head (“Why don’t you go call yourself the God of Gluttony?!”), the Great Emperor finally lets out a contented sigh and rubs his belly.

The Great Emperor: “I’ve got a piece of work for you.”

Tsuna: (=.=) Going straight to the heart of matters, aren’t you?

The Great Emperor: “Silence means consent.”

Tsuna: (^v^#) I haven’t even said a thing!

Finally, Tsuna relents. His choices of words are particularly petulant, “Why me?”

One can say he is being rude to the Great Emperor, but it also wouldn’t be entirely unreasonable to say he is in the right for asking.

After all, when Tsuna fell from the Heavens, the first place of refuge he sought was the enchanted forest in the South. Since that happened to the Sky God’s terrain, and he was doing a spectacular job of amassing the Southerners’ faith in the lack of a Sky, he was given the title of ‘Sky’ just to officialise his standing.

Yet, to ask him, the Martial God of the South, to take care of a mission up in the Great Emperor’s Northern territory…… No matter how you look at it, it doesn’t make sense.

The Great Emperor: “It is a mission in the West.”

Tsuna blinks, eyes widening as he cranes his head marginally to look up at the Great Emperor’s face.

Hidden in the bushes, his movement is restricted. Even with the Barrier of Light and Protection up above, he can see no more than that sharp jawbone of the Great Emperor.

The Great Emperor carries on with an unhurried pace: “The West… which is the territory belonging to the Sun.”

His choice of words is especially devious.

After all, the now fallen Vongola Kingdom which was once Tsuna’s home lies precisely in the heart of the Sun’s territory.

The Sun God. Eight centuries ago, the God who carried that mantle was not Sasagawa Ryohei. The title of the Weather Gods is after all, inherited through time.

No.

Eight centuries ago, when the last generation of Weather Gods was wiped out, the one who carried the title of Sun was Chaos.

That is precisely the same Chaos who he met and saved.

Tsuna purses his lips, taking advantage of the darkness to recover himself, “…Isn’t the West the territory belonging to Sun? Why do you need my help with this task? ”

The Great Emperor deadpans, “Who do you think it was that reported those thieves?”

Tsuna’s throat dries.

There can only be one ‘thieves’ that the Great Emperor is talking about, and that is the ‘thieves’ who had been stealing his hoard (not that he wants them!) back before he had a barrier for protection.

The Great Emperor casually remarks with a theatrical lilt to his tone, “The laddie boy did all the hard labour while the little lass swayed the crowd with her words. It was a work and a half for the Weather Gods to pull your hoard over to your place.” Pausing, “……But you are right. This is a simple chore which can be done by himself. I guess I shall just ask the little Sun to—”

Tsuna: “I’ll do it!”

The Great Emperor smiles, “Good boy.”

You freaking guilt-tripped him to this extent! How can he not agree?!

Just to be clear, Tsuna can’t be considered a doormat and neither is he easily susceptible to guilt.

It’s just… *Facepalms* Remembering those two tall hoards that add up to give the size of a palace still sitting at his doors…… his heart’s already worn down at the thought of having to spend them. Can you imagine the ordeal for those who transported it?

Tsuna shrinks back a beat later, “B-But… It will still be nice if you can brief me a bit.”

This is after all, his first mission. Tsuna may be familiar with his terrain, but his is the more rural area filled with more forestry and less people. Who knows what kind of concerns arise in populated areas like the Sun’s?

The Great Emperor cheerfully dips his hand into the pocket of his wide sleeve and extracts a scroll of information, “The details are all written in here. For the ropes on handling Heavens’ matters, I’ll leave that to your mission partners to teach. As for your mission partners—”

Suddenly, the Great Emperor shuts up, head perking up as he straightens, onyx eyes scanning those present.

Tsuna raises his head slowly with a great deal of caution, “What is it?”

The Great Emperor parts his mouth and says nothing for a while. Then, “Aaargh—” He complains, musing the white locks on the side of his head.

Tsuna: “???”

Following the Great Emperor’s grumble, a large piercing airhorn suddenly penetrates the air in the Upper Heavens.

Tsuna jumps, fox ears flexing forwards to receive less of that horrid sound. He lets out a fox’s yelp, “ _Hiii!_ Whatisit?! Whatisthat?!”

The Great Emperor makes an indiscernible murmur under his breath, flicking onyx eyes in his direction. Two rough hands reach through the bushes to pull the baby fox out of there. Tsuna’s settled into the dip of his lap, but remains wide-eyed, utterly bewildered, even as the Great Emperor ignores all propriety and proceeds to clasp his palms over Tsuna’s ears.

That is because of what he sees.

The Gods who have evacuated the Main District can be separated into two classes – Ones who are smoothly and calmly going on with their state of affairs like Moon Goddess Kyoko and Dragon God Byakuran, tipping tea cups and smiling cordially at each other secretively; and the others (his Weather Gods, per say) who are gathered at the entrance of the barrier, wearing devious grins and smirks as they look at the distance, where two tall rainbow barriers are now erected along the Main District.

Lambo: “MUHAHAHAHA! He’s here! He’s here! Misfortune God is here!”

Yamamoto: “Haha! Kid, don’t take too much joy in others’ suffering!”

Gokudera is cursing spitefully with a grin, “They deserve it for pushing us onto the Main District! Wake those bastards up and wreck their houses!”

Tsuna: “???”

Who am I? Where am I? What am I seeing?

Through the persistent blaring of the airhorns, the Great Emperor leans in and whispers a quick warning that is lost to Tsuna’s oversensitive ears, “Entering you into the Communication Array.”

Tsuna: “?”

He doesn’t hear him, but he does feel the faint pulses of spiritual energy that are on his temples. Then, as though opening a door in his head, a sluggish, sleep-worn voice drones on as though he’s been doing so for some time:

_“—warned that the Heavens take no responsibility for any damages incurred to those who fail to abide by the orders. Precautions will be taken against those who remain in the premise of the Main District. Those who come within 100 metres of contact with Misfortune God Enma will be quarantined for 100 days. Those who come within 50 metres of contact will be kicked out of the Heavens for three months. And those who come within touching distance of him…… Ehh… Shoichi, what’s the punishment again?”_

Literature God Irie’s voice rings out sternly, just a tad exasperated, _“We’ll see if there’s any parts of you left for punishment by then.”_

The previous, sleepy voice: _“Yes, that.”_

Tsuna: ???

He warily lifts his snout up to the Great Emperor. The Great Emperor does nothing but smile, tapping Tsuna’s temple with a finger.

In the back of his head, clearly in a separate space from the warnings, the Great Emperor speaks, _“Little Irie should have told you to set up a personal password last night. But I have access to every God’s personal communication array._ ”

Ah, what’s the purpose of having a password then? (read: They’re like cellphone numbers.)

Not waiting for him to react, the Great Emperor says, _“The password for the Upper Heavens’ Array is: ‘The Sky is the limit’.”_

…Is that a motivational quote, or is this a backhanded compliment for him?

Tsuna tentatively ventures, _“How does everyone deal with this noise?”_

The Great Emperor’s answer is simple, _“Earplugs.”_

Tsuna: =_=

You mean to tell him Heavens’ technologies are this advanced, yet they still haven’t found a way to deal with noise pollution?

Alright. Looking around the utopia, it seems like the Gods who are calmly drinking tea and eyeing each other almost flirtatiously are all wearing earplugs. As for the rowdier Gods who are smirking or laughing rambunctiously at the edge of the barriers though…

Gokudera: _“Serves you right if you bump into motherfucking Enma!”_

Yamamoto: _“Haha! Good luck and be safe! :)”_

Lambo: _“Kyoko, I want some grape juice now.”_

Kyoko: _“Heheh, sure, Lambo-chan~ Would you also like some candy to go with that?”_

Tsuna deadpans at the conversation happening on the edge of the very public, very active Upper Heavens’ Communication Array.

With Gods like this…… They’re done for, aren’t they?

That sluggish, sleepy voice: _“Alright. The Misfortune God has now stepped through his doors. He is now one metre away from his doorstep. The time estimated till he leaves Upper Heavens today: 40 minutes.”_

Tsuna imagines the Misfortune God flanked by two long barriers and not a trace of a person in sight and feels unbearable sympathy rise up in him. He turns to the Great Emperor, at a loss for words.

The Great Emperor mistakes his sympathy for curiosity, _“He hears it.”_

Tsuna: =_= That’s even worse!

In this manner, for the next two minutes, that sleepy voice drones on, counting down the seconds in boredom till he’s smacked by Irie and gets scolded to “do things properly”. And then. Something happens at the two-and-a-half-minute mark.

Two certain familiar voices infiltrate the Communication Array:

_“Kufufu~ I’m_ coming. _”_

_“Keep this farce up and I’ll bite you to death.”_

Instant. Silence.

Byakuran, in the Communication Array: _“Tell me asap if your hiding spot’s found out, okay, Sho-chan~? I’ll see if there’s any part of you I can salvage!”_

When Tsuna finally snaps out of his shock, it’s to steel-tight arms trapping him down in the Great Emperor’s lap.

“Let me go! Let me go! I can’t stay here any longer!”

The abrupt cry from a wriggling fox amidst the now deafening silence brings everyone’s attention to the squatting Great Emperor and the plush-like God he holds in his hands.

Tsuna cries out, snapping his baby teeth weakly at the Great Emperor’s thick sleeves as he flails, “Let me go! Let me go!”

The Great Emperor picks him up and rises to his feet as though coaxing a child, tutting, “Tsk, tsk. These are your Weather Gods. Won’t you be hurting their feelings if you shun them?”

Tsuna: (TT_TT) “Feelings, what feelings?! You think I don’t know how they’re like?!”

The Great Emperor shoots him a look, pursing his lips. He gives a knowing smile, “How _should_ you know what they are like?”

That’s a very subtle nudge to remember, only the Great Emperor himself knows of Fox God Natsu’s past as the Second Prince of Vongola.

Tsuna: _Sobs._ “I’ve heard of them! L-Let me go… I’ll give you anything… Look, I’ve got a dragon’s hoard of gold back home!”

Finally, he has resorted to this hand.

The Great Emperor is wryly amused, “Even Lil’ Byakuran can’t be baited with that. Do you really think I would be swayed?”

Byakuran licks his lips very unsubtly.

Tsuna: *Facepalms* Let me kow-tow before you, alright?! Just let me do it! I’ll do anything to escape them! Just those two Gods are—

_BANG!_

Every God in the utopia turns with either a (=_=) or a look of irritation at having their Prime Morning Drama interrupted, but all morphs into a deadpan at the sight of the two Gods who have arrived simultaneously at the barriers’ doors, not even sparing a second’s pause to swing their weapons at each other.

A trident straining against a tonfa, two Gods are interlocked, eyes locking with the other’s.

Mist God, Rokudo Mukuro, shows the darkest trace of irritation in his smile, “Kufufu… You really are a hindrance wherever you go.”

Cloud God, Hibari Kyoya, narrows his eyes, face spelling murder, “ _I’ll bite you to death._ ”

“HII—mfph.” Tsuna smacks his own paws over his mouth before he can let out that signature cry of his.

These two happen to be his guards back when he was still the Second Prince of Vongola. Back in the old days, when all was still beautiful and there was no disease, they were the ones who would drag the Useless Second Prince of Vongola back to the palace every time he flees from some lesson or to see some brat. It’s even to the extent where they were secretly given a band-like moniker by those within the palace. And that is……

_“The Babysitter Guard Dogs of the Second Prince! Yeah! v(_ _・_ _ω_ _< )_ _☆_ _”_

To that, Tsuna could only say:

Can you please not?! Do you know how much trouble you gave him?! Who’s the babysitter here?! These two rampaging mad dogs?!

Tsuna knows very well that they have ascended before he free-fall’ed off the Upper Heavens. Or rather – you can even say they are one massive reason why he’d rather leap to his death than to risk running into them in his current form.

And now, to think he is Sky, the God whose very responsibility is to manage them……

Haha…HAHAHAHAHA!

History has a cruel way of repeating itself.

“I’m fine with you guys taking your war to the neighbouring area,” The Great Emperor smiles as he fearlessly walks up to them, bringing a cowering Tsuna along. “But before that, don’t you think you should greet your leader here?”

Tsuna: 😱 😱 😱 Out of the pan and into the fire!

The Great Emperor who is now reduced to a kindergarten teacher says in amusement, “Fox, why not introduce yourself to your kindred folk?”

……This manner of phrasing is just—

…You’re just determined to get him beaten up, aren’t you?

Tsuna firmly fixes his head in the crook of the Great Emperor’s clothes. While lovely, this sight is entirely unsuitable for one who is presently the Sky who takes charge of these two rabid dogs – ah, Martial Gods. But rather than being concerned about that exacerbating their fury, right now, Tsuna’s brain is more preoccupied with calculating the odds:

His face right now is that of a fox. Meaning, it’s drastically different from his original face. Meaning, there should be no way in which they can recognize him to be their formal Second Prince of Vongola.

Meaning, it should all be okay.

But just to be safe, Tsuna still decides to play all he knows to his advantage. And that is—

Hibari’s love for cute things! And Mukuro’s love for easily manipulated people of standing!

Tsuna turns his button nose away from the Great Emperor, blinking large, purposefully wet eyes up at the two Martial Gods cautiously, “T-They are the Cloud and Mist Gods?”

\--As if he doesn’t already know their ins and outs.

The Great Emperor seems to be stifling his laughter – Tsuna _will_ kill him if he dares lol at his misery. He chuckles and plays along, patting him over the head, “Yes. And they will be your mission partners.”

Tsuna: ……

That’s it.

He gives up.

It seems like life is taking him on a rollercoaster ride, whether he’s willing or not.

.

.

.

(And this is the start of the Sky God’s new life.)

.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos/comment/bookmark to indicate your interest!  
> I may/may not continue writing depending on the no. of people who will read the next installment. 
> 
> For now, thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
